jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Under World
(English electronic band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |stats = |speed=C|range=A*|persistence=C|precision= |potential= |color= |note=*(Range: Approximately entire Orlando, Florida)|notealign=right}} |destpower = Null |speed = C |range = A |persistence = C |precision = Null |potential = Null |colors = StoneOcean }} is the Stand of Donatello Versus, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Under World is a humanoid Stand with headphone shaped appendages on its head instead of eyes. It also has bracelets on its wrists that have checker symbols as well as a boat wheel-shaped symbol and a Star of Life symbol on its chest. Under World is white-blue with orange features in the colored manga. Abilities Under World relies on its versatile power to help Versus get ahead in a fight and has no fighting ability whatsoever. Although Versus is granted a wide array of actions to use to his advantage, he is defenseless if he has to fight a Stand user head-on. It also appears more vulnerable to damage, at least within a memory playback, as Jolyne was able to injure it and it's user by firing a pen into it's neck. Memory Unearthing Under World is able to excavate memories of events and people from the earth.SO Chapter 120, Under World (2) Acting on the assumption that the ground has a "memory" of everything that happens upon it, Under World can summon any past event that has happened in Orlando, Florida,Volume 77, in-between Stand stats, SO Chapter 121, Under World (3) with no limitation to its date of occurrence and scope, by digging through the soil and uncovering the underground. The memories include car crashes, shootings,SO Chapter 118 plane crashes,SO Chapter 119, Under World (1) NFL football games,SO Chapter 132, Heavy Weather (8) minerals, and even individuals.SO Chapter 122, Under World (4) To assist it, Versus is also granted the knowledge of everything that has happened in the past. If Under World cannot do the motion of digging up the ground, then it is unable to summon memories.SO Chapter 124, Under World (6) The memories of individuals are somehow aware of their status yet do not mind it, one stewardess calmly informing Jolyne of her plane's impending crash. These memories are also composed of the earth and can be seen by non-Stand users. Similar to Bohemian Rhapsody, if an individual becomes caught in an event, they will experience what occurred in the memory (i.e. those caught in an impending plane crash will experience exactly the specific crash that is brought up) and cannot change the event.SO Chapter 121, Under World (3) Once caught, one must find a loophole or condition in the memory to escape death, such as a certain area where nobody dies or is injured. Memories of people who don't die in the original event will not die no matter what during the replayed event and can be used as a type of cover.SO Chapter 123, Under World (5) This method of loopholes can only be utilized effectively if the victim has a thorough knowledge of the event. Apart from trapping people in lethal events, Under World's ability has other uses. Memories of individuals can be investigated for information.SO Chapter 126, Heavy Weather (2) Replayed events can also indirectly attack victims without catching them in an event, such as a stray bullet. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *Under World was inspired by Araki's fascination with psychology, along with social issues at the time.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 Gallery UnderWorld stats.png| UnderworldA.png|Planning an attack References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:DISC Stands